


Oh, Darling

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pining, messy grandma who just wants her granddaughter to be happy, the reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: A wallflower princess pines after Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, thinking that she'll never have a shot with him... until her grandma intervenes.---“Your grandmother told me something about you,” the Supreme Leader declares, appraising you now. “I wanted to see if it was true.”And now you’re praying that you really do die, because stars help you, your grandmother’s ruined your life.“Supreme Leader, whatever she said, I—”Kylo’s touch is gentle, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. “You are as shy as she made you out to be, aren’t you?” But he doesn’t sound upset by this, for his mouth actually twists into something akin to a smile.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. I

It’s hard, having feelings for the most powerful man in the galaxy.

Kylo Ren is just so intimidating, so cool and confident at all times. Some of your friends think he’s too brooding, a few of them going so far as to call him _boring_ , but you can’t help but be entranced by every aspect of him. You don’t care that he doesn’t dance, that he doesn’t like small talk or schmoozing with diplomats. All you care about at this point is what the Supreme Leader thinks of you, or if he even thinks of you at all.

You mull all of this over idly, clutching a cup of something bubbly in your hands. You’re forgotten easily in all the hustle and bustle of the party going on around you, hardly noticed as you observe the Supreme Leader from your little corner of the world.

That’s why you jump clean out of your skin when someone’s voice calls to you from the right.

You tear your eyes away from the object of your affections to see your grandmother beside you, smiling softly. She knows perfectly well what you’re doing, there’s no disputing it.

“See something you like?” she teases, nudging your arm with a sly grin painted across her face. Your first impulse is to say _yes,_ thinking of the cut of the Supreme Leader’s evening wear and the way the garments make his arms look impossibly strong. But of course, that’s not the sort of thing one can say to their oldest relative, so you roll your eyes and grow sheepish instead.

“Grandma,” you whine, shying away from the little laugh she lets out.

“It’s all right!” she giggles, reaching out to pinch at your ribs. “He’s quite a handsome man. You have excellent taste.”

You’d like to sink into the wall and disappear completely right about now, horrified at the mere notion of having this conversation. But your grandmother is insistent, unwilling to let the matter go.

“You should talk to him if you have feeling for him, sweetheart.”

“I don’t _want_ him, Grandma,” you state, lying through your teeth. “He’s just handsome, that’s all.”

“Oh darling,” your grandmother retorts, shaking her head. “Everybody sees how you look at him.”

And now your face is really burning, because _fuck,_ had you really been that obvious? The notion of that makes you sick, your stomach dropping as you imagine the Supreme Leader catching onto your girlish pining. Stars, he must think you’re so _pathetic_ —

Your grandmother must feel a bit bad about embarrassing you, because she quickly adds. “All I’m saying is that life is too short not to go after what you want.” Her hands are gentle in your hair then, rearranging a few of your curls, adjusting your tiara. “You’re royalty from a very powerful planet, my dear. A man such as the Supreme Leader would be lucky to have you in his confidence. Please don’t forget that.”

Then your grandmother is gone, striding back into the fray of guests with her shoulders held high. And stars do you envy her, envy her confidence. All of the women in your family are so sure of themselves, and yet you feel like you’re making a fool of yourself when you so much as order what you want for dinner. You wish you could be more open, more take-charge, but instead here you are, a little wallflower with a title.

Deciding some air would do you good, you head outside to the gardens, meandering amongst the flowers. It’s colder than you’d thought it would be, but the cool breeze does do something to soothe your burning face.

You’re not outside long before you’re startled by a voice for the second time that evening, this one deep and definitely not belonging to any of your family members. You nearly fall out when you see the Supreme Leader of all people standing behind you, and it’s not without a bit of horror that you realize that _he’s_ the one who just spoke to you.

“Excuse me?” you say stupidly, heart fluttering when Kylo Ren takes another step towards you.

“I asked if you were cold,” he tells you, eyeing you curiously as you struggle to maintain your composure in front of him.

“Oh no,” you blurt, “I’m alright.”

But then the wind blows a bit harder, and you’re shivering in your gown all of a sudden. You can’t help but laugh then, dry and humorless.

The Supreme Leader quirks one eyebrow, asking, “Care to change your answer?” Before you can say anything, however, he’s already removing his cloak, draping the garment around your shoulders like a gentleman. The fabric is thick and warm, and Kylo’s scent is all about you now, seeping into your skin. You feel almost like a child playing in their parents’ clothes, what with how the cloak is entirely too big for your frame. Mostly, though, you think you could die right here and be fine with that.

“Your grandmother told me something about you,” the Supreme Leader declares, appraising you now. “I wanted to see if it was true.”

And now you’re praying that you really do die, because stars help you, your grandmother’s ruined your life.

“Supreme Leader, whatever she said, I—”

Kylo’s touch is gentle, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. “You are as shy as she made you out to be, aren’t you?” But he doesn’t sound upset by this, for his mouth actually twists into something akin to a smile.

You struggle to speak, every word sticking in your throat. Luckily, though, the Supreme Leader has plenty to say.

“I’ve been given permission from your grandmother as well as your mother to court you, should you accept. You don’t have to give me an answer now, but I just thought I should tell you tonight.” He withdraws his hand from your face, almost as if he’s suddenly remembered something. “Forgive me. I’m being forward.”

You want to insist that the Supreme Leader’s more than welcome to continue touching you, but then he’s turning away, leaving before you can so much as form a coherent thought. Finally, one occurs to you.

“Your cloak,” you blurt, already racing to give back the piece of clothing. Kylo holds up his hand, though, stopping you.

“I have many,” he says. “Please, keep it. I can’t bear the thought of you being cold.”

This simple remark is enough to make you speechless again, so all you do is nod, fisting your hands in the swath of black fabric around your shoulders. Kylo really does leave this time, and you don’t stop him, too shocked to even _breathe_ for one long moment. But then there’s movement in the shadows to your left, your grandmother appearing like a ghost from the nighttime mist.

“Grandma!” you exclaim, exasperated beyond belief.

“I had to make sure nothing improper happened!” she retorts, throwing up her hands as if she had no choice in the matter.

“I’m running away from the palace,” you declare, already heading back inside.

“Not before you agree to court the Supreme Leader!” your grandmother calls, hot on your heels.


	2. II

It’s embarrassing, going on a _chaperoned date_ with the most powerful man in the galaxy.

You nearly had a stress-induced fit when your mother told you that you and your suitor would have to abide by _all_ of your planet’s courting customs. _She can’t possibly be serious_! you thought, horrified at the notion of having to tell Kylo Ren, a grown man who also happens to be _ruler of the galaxy_ , that he had to be watched as he spent time with you in any capacity.

“Mother, please,” you had pleaded, already painting pictures of the Supreme Leader’s rejection in your mind. “He’ll never agree to that, and besides, I’m in my twenties! I don’t need a chaperone, I can handle myself.”

“It doesn’t matter,” your mother replied, shaking her head in a way that told you her decision was final. “It is the way of our family, and if he truly wants to be with you, he’ll do what we ask.”

You nearly overstepped yourself and declared that the Supreme Leader will surely do whatever he _wants_ , regardless of whatever your family’s “ways” are, but in the end, you kept your mouth shut. Your mother always was a stubborn woman, and you knew she’d made her mind up about the matter. And so, to your utter humility, you were forced to break the news to Kylo when he made landing this afternoon.

“Your grandmother is going to join us?” he’d asked, eyebrows raised as he glanced at the matriarch behind you. Kylo didn’t seem angry, merely curious more than anything. Still, you remained absolutely mortified.

“Yes,” you affirmed, already half expecting him to turn tail and get right back on his ship. “It’s not about you, it’s just what the royal family does. I think the whole concept is outdated, and I understand if you don’t—”

Kylo shrug was casual, resigned. “If that’s their custom, then I’m obliged to follow it.” But then his voice dropped, expression softening into a mischievous smile as he leaned a bit closer. “Is it against the rules to offer you my arm?”

You knew then that it really was okay, that Kylo wasn’t upset in the slightest, and that fact helped you relax just a little bit. You even managed to make a _joke._

“I think I could talk the guards out of having your drawn and quartered if need be.”

But as sweet as all of that was, you’re still incredibly embarrassed that you’re on your first date with your grandmother by your side. Grandma loves you dearly, and she did kind of set all of this up, but still— you’d like nothing more than to enjoy Kylo’s company alone. (And to maybe kiss him as well, but you wouldn’t dare say that out loud.)

The three of you sip tea, talking a bit about what Kylo’s been up to. None of the conversation is lengthy or serious, but you enjoy yourself nonetheless, just glad to have the Supreme Leader here in front of you. He looks so very handsome, and he smiles warmly every time you meet his eyes. You’d like to think that Kylo’s having a good time too, but you can’t be sure. He’s so guarded, this suitor of yours, mysterious in a way that makes you want to get inside his head and learn all you can. And stars do you hope Kylo feels the same way, that he wants to know you the way you want to know him.

Grandma suggests that the three of you go for a walk, and you and Kylo agree that it would be a good idea.

“Go on a head of me,” your grandmother commands, “I’ll join you both in a moment.”

Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice, already getting up from his chair, but you shoot Grandma a questioning look. She’s supposed to attend the both of you at all times, even if you _are_ just taking a walk in the gardens. But then she winks at you, just a little flutter of her eye in your direction while Kylo has his back turned, and your heart brims with appreciation.

You let yourself stand a bit closer to Kylo as the two of you embark on your little tour of the gardens, face flushing with happiness when he flirts with you, when he smiles your way.

However, it would seem that Kylo’s no longer content to simply make conversation, maneuvering his way in front of you. He’s all up in your space, his hands brushing your hair back from you face with care.

“May I kiss you before your grandmother finds us?” he asks, an amused smile playing out his mouth as you flushe red red _red_.

The kiss is quick, but you feel as though you might keel over right then and there, lightheaded from the affection. You want Kylo to keep going, to kiss you and touch you more, but it’s just not meant to be. Your grandmother is calling your name now, beckoning you back down the path you and Kylo have been walking, and you know you must go to her.

“Will you come see me again?” you ask quickly, pulse pounding in your neck.

Kylo’s responds without hesitation. “Only if you’ll have me.”


End file.
